


Little Brother

by JessicaHale123



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaHale123/pseuds/JessicaHale123
Summary: Paige has a little brother on her father's side that shakes up their destiny for the good and the bad.





	1. Chapter 1

September 15th 1987

 

Harry Potter didn’t know much about destiny the day he received his Wiccan powers, all he knew was he was different. Unlike most seven year old boys who had just received superpowers, Harry wasn’t excited because he knew he couldn’t keep these abilities secret long and that meant when his family found out, he was in for a world of pain.

Because unlike most seven year old boys, Harry Potter’s relatives were not kind and loving; they would not be happy about his new abilities. Instead, he knew, they would try to beat it out of him, like they always did.

Strange things seemed to happen around him when he was angry or upset, it was after one of these strange things happened that his life changed forever. Harry hadn’t meant to shake the foundation of the house, but Vernon had just kept coming after him and he got so mad.

“Boy! Look what you did to the attic!” Petunia shrieked through the house while Harry nursed his wounds in his cupboard.

The door was yanked open and he cried out as he was grabbed by his twisted arm by Vernon as he yanked him out of the cupboard and dragged him to the ladder to the attic.

“You’re going to stay up here until you clean all up; when I get back it better be better than before!” Petunia sneered as they stood in the wreckage of the attic; the once neatly stacked boxes were toppled over, their contents somehow ending scattered around the room.

They left, looking him in the attic, and he began to clean with only one good arm. Harry started by cleaning cobwebs off the walls and ceiling, repacking the boxes to shove them in the corner before sweeping the floor three times before he was satisfied. He began to go through the boxes, finding garbage and broken things all through it, which he threw into the garbage bag. He found an old dark red rug that was still in good condition, so he rolled it out and organized some of the furniture on it, with the rest positioned around the room. He had only gone through half of the boxes when Petunia came up the ladder and she sneered at Him.

“Here is your dinner” she said bitterly as she handed him a sandwich with butter and cheese on it before leaving and locking the attic again.  With a sigh, Harry stood up off the floor, letting his legs uncramp as he walked over to the sitting area to eat his dinner.

When he was finished, he noticed a grimy window that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years, so he climbed up onto a ladder and began to scrub at it until he could see his own reflection in its shiny surface. He was looking out the window when he notice there seemed to be a full moon rising tonight. He gave the moon a small smile, finding its brightness in the darkening sky beautiful, before climbing back down and going back to the boxes.

It was reaching midnight when Harry was almost finished with the boxes, but these ones were different; they seemed to be much older.

He curiously opened them and was shocked to find several books, some regular sized, looking like old journals or notebooks, leather bound with a fraying spine, except for the one on the bottom. This one was much bigger, and seemed even older, and it was black leather with a gold crescent moon with three stars on it.

Harry pulled it out of the book and opened it to the first page, fascinated by the yellowed pages, this Book of Secrets, or so it was called, talked about magic, as if it were real; there were spells and rituals, demon and other horrific creatures, and magnificent powers and legends. Harry flipped through the pages in fascination before turning back to the first page and came face to face with the “To Unbind Your Powers” spell.

“Magic forces far and wide I call you to me through space and time,

Hear these words, hear my cry, Evans alumni, I call to thy

Untie the ties that bind, spirits from the other side, ease my mind” Harry read, his voice the only sound in the room asides from the grandfather clock ticking as it the hour hand hit midnight.

The moonlight suddenly poured into the window, filling the room with its light and Harry closed the book, putting it back in the box along with the other books, and he hid the box among the others, where it would remain untouched until he returned many years later.

***

September 16th 1987

 

Harry Potter didn’t know much about destiny, so that’s why, when he discovered these strange abilities, he didn’t risk his family finding out. A day after casting the spell, he waited until the house was silent before doing the light thingy to transport himself outside his cupboard with his backpack of supplies he had secretly gathered through the day with his telekinesis.

His supplies included dry foods, water, a first aid kit, nearly 1000 pounds, a spare change of clothes and a sleeping bag; all of which nearly toppled him over as he slipped out the backdoor and began to walk towards the bus station.

Harry Potter didn’t know much about destiny but in that moment his was changed so completely.

***

July 18th 1990

 

Harry would be the first one to tell you living on the streets wasn’t easy; especially for a young boy who was just learning to control abilities he didn’t understand. He had acquired more than a few scars within his first year, and not all of them were physical, but in the end, he came to the conclusion they made him stronger.

Nine years old and alone in the world, Harry has learnt how to survive, how to keep his head down, and most importantly; how to control his powers.

He had only been on the streets when he came across someone who could do the teleportation thing he could do, which he found out was called orbing. He had refused to let go of the first lead he had to what he was as he interrogated the poor man and he thankfully answered all his questions, in return for the promise to never tell anyone what he knew because he was new and didn’t want to lose his job.

The man told Harry he was a whitelighter, a guardian angel of sorts for witches and future whitelighters, and when Harry asked, he was told that they had a wide range of powers, but no, they couldn’t throw fire or move things with their mind, though witches could. He also told him someone couldn’t be born a whitelighter, they had to become one.

Thus, Harry deducted he was half whitelighter half witch; because he could orb like a whitelighter, but he could also move things with his mind. It was around the time he had this realization that he got telekinetic orbing, where he would call for something and it would appear in orbs in his hands.

Dealing with that power had taken some getting used to, but it had been much easier than orbing had; but when he started setting things on fire because he was angry, well, that was different.

He had been eight, nearly nine, meaning he’d been on the run or about two years and he’d accidentally set a car on fire when a police officer began beating on a young woman, giving the woman enough time to run away, but Harry was let questioning how he did it.

That had been a year ago and he had learned through trial and error how to control his power; a lot of error, but beggars can’t be choosers.

It had been a little less than three years on the run when he was finally caught, though it wasn’t by the police, no, he could have handled that, but by people like him, only they weren’t quite like him.

Their magic was different, more varied, and they had to use these little sticks to do that, but that didn’t change the end result because when he had bolted into an ally to orb away, there was someone waiting for me there, an old man with a ridiculously long beard, who hit him with a spell from that stick and suddenly everything went dark.

“Mr. Potter is coming to, try not to startle him” a woman’s voice said and Harry opened his eyes, instantly alert as he seen he was in an unfamiliar place.

“Mr. Potter, remain calm; we’re not going to hurt you” the old man from before said from the doorway and Harry looked at him in anger.

“Just who the bloody hell do you think you are; you can’t just attack me, kidnap me and then expect me not to react!” Harry spat lividly as he sat up and they all seemed amused by his temper, which did not amuse him.

“You’ve got your mother’s temper; she was a menace that one” a small man said fondly and he looked at him, his temper deflating as quickly as it came.

“You knew my mother?” Harry asked guardedly and the man nodded excitedly.

“Oh, she was brilliant; she would have made an excellent Ravanclaw” he chuckled and Harry raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.

“What is a Ravenclaw?” he asked and they all looked slightly sad as they looked at him.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter; it’s a magic school where both of your parents attended; it’s where they learnt the craft” the small man said and the others all seemed to back away slightly as he talked to me.

“Both my parents were magical?” I asked, shocked; he had thought only his mother was magical, and the man nodded.

“Your mother, Lily Evans, was a muggleborn, meaning she didn’t have magical parents, and James Potter came from a long line of wizards and witches. Lily was brilliant, she was so kind and compassionate; she would help almost anyone if they asked. James was a jokester, sometimes his jokes got away from him, but he was enamoured with Lily; loved her to pieces” the man mused as he hoped up onto the bed beside Harry.

“So, you’re a Professor here? You taught them?” Harry asked and he nodded.

“I’m Professor Flitwick, I teach Charms and your mother really was a natural at my subject, she even got her Mastery in the subject, while pregnant with you no less” he chuckled and Harry smiled at him, thoughts of the woman he never got to meet flickering through his mind.

“So, tell me about Hogwarts; what’s it like?” Harry asked curiously and then Flitwick began to chatter away about all four of the Houses and what they stood for; Gryfindor, bravery, Ravenclaw, intelligence, Hufflepuff, loyalty, and Slytherin, ambition. He was talking about the different classes the teachers that taught those classes when the old man from before entered the room once more.

“Harry, my boy, I’m afraid it’s time to go home; I’m sure your relatives are worried sick” Dumbledore said and Harry assessed his options as he looked at the old man who thought he could control him.

Live with the Dursley’s for another year, so that he can go to Hogwarts and learn about this different magic like his parents. This would have the added complication of keeping his Wiccan magic a secret, but he always did like a challenge. Or. Orb out as soon as he’s alone, he wouldn’t have to live with his so called relatives. He could go back onto the streets, however, now he’s being hunted by these magic users and they know what he looks like. This could cause major complications. But at least he wouldn’t run the risk of magic being exposed, who knows how they treat foreigners.

If he goes back to the Dursley’s, he could get his revenge, learn about this new world in a safe environment, and he would be able to look in those Wiccan magic books he didn’t bring with him on the run.

“Okay, I’ll go back to the Dursley’s and I won’t leave, but I have conditions” Harry announced and they all looked at him in shock.

“Excuse me?” a tall man wearing all black sneered at him, but he just ignored him.

“First, no more of this living in a cupboard and eating scraps bullshit; you guys have magic and you can scare them into treating me like a human being or I’m gone. Second, I want a way to get information about this new world and where I stand in it before I come to Hogwarts; do you guys have a website? And third, when I come here don’t expect me to act like your typical eleven year old because I’m not; I’ve been abused by my so called family and I’ve lived on the streets for nearly three years” Harry said and they were all silent.

“You mean to tell me, you have been living in a cupboard while with your relatives” the dark man asked silkily and the old man winced.

“Yeah, shits cramped, moving on. Do we have a deal or not?” I asked emotionlessly and a stern looking woman looked crushed all of the sudden as a realization hit her.

“He’s a Slytherin, you have got to be kidding me” she grumbled and they all looked at him appraisingly.

“I will take you back to your relatives and discuss how things will continue from then on; I will also take you to Diagon Ally every other Friday, what you do is your own business as I will only pick you up and drop you off; your required to stay in the ally. You will be required to pay for your own things, so you will have to visit Gringlotts Bank, where the money your parents left you is store, before each visit” the dark man said briskly and Harry eyed him, then all the others and decided he was the most likely to let him do his own thing instead of hounding his every move and treating him like a child.

“That’s agreeable; thank you” Harry said politely and he nodded sharply.

“Severus-” the old man protested

“You heard the boys third condition; if he doesn’t want to be treated like a child then I won’t” Severus said sternly, his eyes narrowing into a frightening glare, and Harry was mostly immune to all forms of anger.

“But-” the stern looking woman protested as well.

“It’s already been decided; get over it” Harry said dismissively and they all bristled, but he didn’t care.

“Let’s go” the man said and Harry jumped off the bed gracefully; his agility power came from his telekinesis, and it was an almost instinctual response when he moved. It was apparent from the way he moved to everyone in the room that he was more than accustomed to taking care of himself.

Harry walked slightly behind the dark looking man, keeping him in his sights at all times and he noticed, but didn’t mention it, instead leaving his hands visible at his sides, which Harry appreciated; even after three years, he was still a little jumpy around adults.

When they exited the castle, Harry pulled his thin jacket closer to him, instantly feeling the difference in the weather and he knew they weren’t in England anymore, we were somewhere farther north.

Severus lead him off the grounds, then slowly set a hand on his shoulder as to not startle him, and then he transported them somewhere else, but this was so much worse than orbing, it was almost comical. Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a tight tube and then he was spat out the other end as he collapsed to his knees, his head swimming as he tried to regain his bearings, especially when a hand touched his shoulder and Harry telekinetically threw them back several feet.

“I’m sorry” Harry said roughly, trying to keep his lunch down, when he got to his feet and seen he threw Severus, which Harry hadn’t meant to do and wouldn’t have if he had known it was him.

“No, I apologize. I should know better than to touch a disoriented abuse victim” he said, looking apologetic as he remained at least three feet from Harry as he began to walk him the last couple blocks to his relatives house.

“Just so you know; let them near me and this could get messy” Harry said grimly as he knocked on the door and he gave him an understanding nod.

“You!” Vernon spat when he seen Harry at the door and he only looked at him coldly, his hands fisted at his side as he had to hold himself back from snapping Vernon’s neck.

“Vernon Dursley, let us in” Severus demanded evenly and didn’t wait for a response as he forced the door open and Vernon back, gesturing for Harry to follow and he was a little ashamed as he drifted closer to Severus’s side as Vernon grew purple.

“HOW DARE YOU?! YOU LITTLE FREAK! WHY I OUGHTA PUMMEL YOU; TAKING MONEY FROM US AFTER EVERYTHING WE’VE DONE FOR YOU?!” Vernon roared and Harry calmly stepped behind Severus’s legs; contrast to his shaking heart.

“Shut up, you imbecile; I have been sent to return Mr. Potter to you, but be warned, I’ll be back frequently and if I anything as small as a papercut, I’ll turn you and your entire family into pigs and sell you to a butcher” Severus’s voice was even and emotionless as he spoke, but he was so intimidating that his mere glare had Vernon shaking.

“GET OUT!” he yelled and Severus calmly turned to Harry, ignoring Harry’s raging uncle behind him.

“I’ll be back Friday, if I find they have been treating you unfairly; meaning you don’t have a proper bedroom, aren’t being given three square meals a day and have harmed you at all, I will follow through with my promise” Severus said and with a wave of his wand, turned Vernon into a squealing pig before turning him back and then he left.

Harry looked at an enraged Vernon and suddenly he wasn’t as afraid of him, even as he towered over him like the Great Purple Walrus of Surry.

“He’ll do it, you know? He doesn’t strike me as the squeamish type. So, here’s how it’s going to be; I will move into the attic so I don’t have to see you and you don’t have to see me except for meals, which I will eat in my room. I will cook dinner, and do the dishes, but those are the only chores I will do. I will attend school and you will not get mad at me when I bypass Dudley, because if you so much as raise a finger at me, I’ll tell Severus and he will turn you into a pile of fatty bacon” Harry smirked and Vernon looked like he might risk it to hit him, but not even he was that stupid.

“Only half the attic” he spat and Harry smirked before walking away and Vernon left him alone, locking him in the attic when he thought he wouldn’t notice, and Harry began to clean up. Sweeping the floor, cleaning cobwebs from the walls and ceiling, and yanking the sheets off the furniture. When he was finished, he laid on one of the couches, exhausted from his day.


	2. Chapter 2

August 31st 1991

 

Life back at the Dursley’s was different and just as unpleasant as Harry remembered, but when they left him alone, Harry left them alone and it was a very good system most of the time. Every two weeks he would go to Diagon Ally with Severus to get the books he needed, following the lesson plan he had created.

Harry started with Magical History, before moving onto Customs and Traditions, then Laws and Regulations, and he had been starting Magical Theory when the new school year started and Harry realized how far behind he was compared to everyone else in his class.

Using money he transferred into a muggle bank account over the summer, Harry paid for a tutor who, after a brief adjusting period, got used to the way his brain worked and by the end of the year Harry was a little ahead of everyone else and he was determined not to let it happen ever again. In the summer, before he started Hogwarts, Harry focused completely on learning the basics to every class he would be taking, along with controlling the astral projection power he had recently developed.

“The train for Hogwarts leaves at 11, that means I will leave the house at ten; don’t worry, I will get to the train station on my own and I will not be returning for Christmas” Harry said to the Dursley’s as he walked into the kitchen/dining room, where they were all eating the meatloaf he had made for dinner.

“Good riddance” they all muttered as one and his lips twitched.

“It’s been a pleasure doing business with you; I will be back in the summer” Harry said sarcastically before leaving to return to the attic, where he began to pack his books into his trunk. For a moment, his eyes lingering on the box tucked away with all the other boxes, untouched since that full moon in 1987.

With all the craziness of this year, what with learning about with magical world and catching up with his schooling, Harry hadn’t had time to start his Wiccan training, a blind spot he would have to fix next summer.

After he ran out of things to do, now that all his things were packed and he wasn’t tired, Harry began to use his telekinesis to move three metal balls in his hand almost absentmindedly. This was a training he had performed since he was seven years old that was had long ago lost its difficulty. He meted the melt into one with his Firestarting power, than he reformed it into the shape of three medium sized metal balls once more.

Harry astral projected into the kitchen when the Dursley’s went to sleep and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge; unlocking the attic as his astral projection and then his astral form faded and Harry opened his eyes, catching the water bottle in his hands with a smirk.

I love magic, Harry thought giddily and he drank the water, and eventually he fell asleep on the couch that he slept on. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was way more comfortable than the foam mattress that Harry used to sleep on inside his cupboard.

When Harry woke up in the morning, it was half past nine, so he went downstairs, showering and changing into a pair of jeans that fit him, a long sleeve that clung to his small muscles, and a leather jacket that he got from his time on the streets and didn’t have the heart to throw away, even though it was still several sizes too big for him years later.

Harry grabbed his trunk, telekinetically moving it down the ladder by himself and then he closed the attic and made his way into the kitchen. After eating breakfast and doing the dishes, he head into the bathroom at 9:58 and orbed into a stall in Kings Cross Station. He made his way to the magical divider, ignoring the looks he was gaining for being alone, all the guards immediately recognized him as one of the homeless kids they have pictures of in their office, but he just slipped past, going to lean against the Platform 9 and when they weren’t looking, he walked through.

The train was nearly empty and it was easy to find an empty compartment near the back, so he stretched his legs out and began to read his Charms textbook. He wanted to know what he was going to have to work with, and was left undisturbed like that for a nearly an hour, meanwhile the train was slowly but surely filling up with students.

And then a boy with white blonde hair and pale skin walked in, he seemed to carry himself with an air of confidence and self-importance, so Harry immediately knew he was a Pureblood.

“Mind if I join you?” the boy asked, looking slightly frazzled and Harry’s lips twitched in amusement as he regarded the boy’s cherub like appearance. Harry gave him a confirming nod, watching him out of the corner of his eye as he sat across from him, carefully studying Harry as well, but Harry just ignored him as he went back to his book.

“What House do you think you’ll go into?” he asked, looking faintly amused as he looked at Harry’s book.

“When I briefly met the staff, they seemed to all agree I would enter Slytherin; I agree” Harry said, looking up to meet his grey eyes with Harry’s green ones and he regarded me curiously.

“Perhaps” he said, his voice going blank and Harry just watched him for a minute before turning back to his book again.

“And you?” Harry asked, his voice seemed to have startled him because he jumped slightly.

“My whole family has been Slytherin; I very much doubt I’ll be any different” he drawled and Harry’s eyes flickered over to him.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked expressionlessly.

“What’s yours?” he returned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Harry Potter; now your turn” Harry said with faint smirk and his eyes widened slightly.

“Draco Malfoy, and I have to say, I was not expecting that” Draco said and Harry’s lips twitched as Draco regarded him more openly now.

“Yes, apparently it is a common theme” Harry drawled and Draco suddenly looked absolutely devious as he looked at Harry.

“This could be fun” Draco muttered to himself, but Harry heard and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What-” Harry began and then two boys walked into the compartment, arguing lightheartedly about something and Harry only raised an eyebrow at them as they ignored him and turned to Draco.

“Draco, the brutes are looking for you; they look positively lost” the Italian booking boy snickered and Draco made a frustrated face.

“I told my father I didn’t need bodyguards, besides, the only danger they hold is to my reputation” Draco grimaced and Harry tilted his head in curiosity at the two boys who casually sat on either side of Draco.

Maybe the Malfoy name wasn’t all bad; if he could be so lighthearted with these two boys than surely there was more to them than what the history books said; this would require more information before he forms an opinion.

“You are?” Harry asked the two boys and they looked up like they had just noticed him, which he knew to be a lie, but he let it slide.

“I’m Blaise Zabibi, and this is Theodore Nott” the Italian said politely, looking at Harry’s obvious muggle clothing and the book in his hands, already forming an opinion of him without him barely saying a word.

Unacceptable, Harry thought to himself irritatedly.

“Harry Potter” Harry gave them a small mischievous smile and they both nearly choked on their tongues, which made him and Draco laugh.

“Hmm, so, harry Potter is a bit of a snake; that’s good to know” Blaise said when he recovered and Harry smirked at them.

“You could say that” Harry said mysteriously and then Theo turned the conversation away to what they each liked to do and they spent the train ride getting to know each other; Harry’s book forgotten on the bench beside him.

Harry was laughing at something Draco said when Theo suggested they change into their school robes and Harry got to his feet, stripping out of his jacket, pushing up his sleeves, revealing the jagged scar on his left arm, like claws had ripped into him. Harry ignored their curious looks and pulled his robes on over his clothes.

“Firs’ Years! Firs’ Years over here! Careful now! Four to a boat!” a huge man with a large bushy beard, but kind eyes, yelled and Harry walked with the others to the man, ignoring their rude comments about his size and gracefully jumping into the boat, leaving the other three looking like three legged donkeys as they got in, which Harry smirked at and they glared at him.

Harry detached from the conversation they were having as he looked around the other students, noticing mostly everyone was sticking to a group of friends except a few who were left alone; almost shunned.

Harry was mesmerized by the castle as they sailed across the lake, the lights dancing on the water, the majestic energy of the castle was perfectly captured in his mind and he found himself thinking ‘this is going to be my first home’ before we even reached the docks. Harry helped the others up before jumping out, which made them grumble about graceful show offs, making him laugh at them.

The big man knocked on the door three times, then stepped back as the doors opened at once to reveal the stern looking professor Harry met in the infirmary a year ago. She was dressed in an emerald robe, with her dark hair pulled back into a severe bun.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall” the man said jovially.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here” Professor McGonagall said and pulled the door wide, letting them into the wide hall.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall “the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a chubby boys cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red head, who had dirt smudged on his nose.

“I shall return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.”

She left the chamber and everyone was completely silent as nerves settled in all of them, but Harry remained calm, his posture straight but relaxed as he eyed his new friends out of the corner of his eye; he was deeply amused by their nerves.

He looked around and saw that everyone looked terrified. No one was talking much except a girl with bushy brown hair, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Then several people behind him screamed.

"What the --?"

Several people gasped and Harry gaped slightly. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry walked beside Draco with Theo and Blaise behind them as they entered the hall.

Harry had never even seen such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard the bushy haired girl whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry looked back again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house, Harry thought giddily.

Everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause--

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy in front of Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione, the bushy haired girl, almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join Slytherin, looking pleased with himself, especially when Theo was Sorted into Slytherin soon after.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

“The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

“Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool carefully and thought, Slytherin.

"Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that -- yes? Well, if you're sure -- better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall and everything went absolutely quiet for several seconds before Slytherin burst in controlled cheers. He took off the hat and walked gracefully toward the Slytherin table, slipping beside Draco, leaving room for Blaise on his other side.

“Welcome to the Dark Side, Potter,” Draco smirked at me and Harry smirked back.

“Please,” Harry scoffed, aware of all the eyes on him “If anything, I was here before you” he purred and their eyes flashed for a minute before the three of boys started laughing as Blaise slipped into the seat beside Harry, like he had predicted.

“This is goanna be an interesting year” an older kid muttered to his friends and Harry smirked again.

I agree, Harry thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, we were lead through a series of twisting halls, until we reached the Slytherin dorms, which was a section of indistinguishable stone wall that disappeared when spoken the password.  
"The password changes every month, and under no circumstances are you to tell anyone outside Slytherin the password. Right now the password is Baskilt, but the replacement password will go on the notice board on the first of every month" the Head Girl, Sonya Anderson, did not look like someone to be trifled with.  
Tall and slim, she had long honey blonde hair and cool grey eyes. She walked with an air of grace and power, and everyone Second Year and above looked at her respectfully.  
"Whatever you do, don't get on her bad side" Draco whispered to me as we entered the Common Room.  
"Politics?" I murmured and he gave a small nod.  
"Pureblood, her fathers really influential, and her mother is second only to mine when it comes to politics. She taught her daughter well and Anderson took over Slytherin in Fourth Year, beating the record" Draco said quietly and I absorbed that for a moment as I decided a course of action.  
Keep neutral this year, learn the game and the players, and then reevaluate next year, I decided.  
"I'm going to coast through the middle this year, anyone wish to join me?" I asked quietly and they considered me.  
"Normally I would say no, but something about you tells me your going to change everything" Draco murmured and I felt a small smirk twist my lips.  
"I have no idea what your talking about" I said innocently and the three of them snorted.  
"I'll join you as an equal, I'm not an underling" Blaise said and I nodded in understanding.  
"Count me in" Theo said and then the three of us looked at Draco.  
"Equals" Draco said sternly to me and I nodded.  
"Equals it is" I said and then we were dismissed to find our rooms, and to our satisfaction we were grouped together.  
I have a feeling this year is going to be fun, I thought as I laid back on green silk sheets.  
***  
The first few weeks of school had been ridiculously easy, it was all just review of stuff I had already learnt, but I paid attention all the same and helped my friends with the things they didn't get.  
I earned the most points out of anyone in our year, and no one ever caught me doing anything wrong, despite the Dark books that Draco and Theo had leant me.  
It was a welcome change when we found out we had Flying Lessons that coming afternoon.  
"Maybe this will be challenging" I said hopefully as we were walking down to the field and all three of them shot me disgruntled looks.   
"I hate you" Draco grumbled as he walked ahead and I laughed at him.  
When we arrived, Draco picked out the brooms in the best shape and we picked them out.  
"You'll probably be a natural at this too" Draco sulked as others began pouring in.  
"You never know, I might get blown on my arse; I've never ridden a broom after all" I said casually and the three of them rolled their eyes.  
"I very much doubt you won't be adequate in the least" Blaise said drily and a few people nearby snickered.  
When Madame Hooch came and showed us how to grip it, I felt a tingling in my fingertips as I shifted my grip.  
"On a count of three, say UP" Madama Hooch said and I put my hand over the broom.  
"Up" I said, my magic buzzing in my veins and the room smoothly jumped up and landed firmly in my hand.  
"Told you so" Blaise snickered and Draco sulked slightly, though he kept it subtle with others around.  
"On three, you will rise into the air ten feet, then come right back down" Madame Hooch said sternly and I got on the broom and rose with the rest of the class, feeling comfortable and completely steady, a slight breeze flew through my hair and I could feel myself beginning to smile.  
"Good, now-" Madame Hooch was cut off when the Gryfindor across from me, Neville Longbottom, suddenly lurched and I shifted my broom almost instinctively and suddenly I was moving forewords and I jerked the handle, straightening him out and then helping him slowly get to the ground.  
"Thanks" Neville gasped and I smiled.  
"Don't mention it" I said casually, walking back over to my friends and all three of them were giving me sharp looks.  
"You just helped a Gryfindor" Draco stated and I shrugged.  
"Maybe, but he's also Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, so I wouldn't say he's just any Gryfindor" I said softly and the three of them considered Longbottom for a moment before turning back to me.  
"He doesn't have a spine" they said as one and all the Gyfondor's bristled.  
"I didn't say I wanted to place any bets on him. However the Potter's and Longbottom's have been allies for centuries, so tradition dictates that I act civilly until spited" I said casually and Longbottom gave me a small smile.  
"Well said, Heir Potter" he said, his voice clear and polite, making all eyes turn to him and he quickly blushed and looked away.  
"Hmm. Maybe he's got a spine deep deep down" Blaise considered him and I looked at Madame Hooch.  
"I apologize for interrupting your lesson, Madame" I said sweetly, turning big green eyes onto her and instantly she melted.  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you just saved a student from a potentially lethal accident. Take fifty points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter" Madame Hooch beamed and I smiled angelically.  
"Thank you, Madame" I said sweetly, then I returned to my friends, who looked amused and then the lesson continued.  
I was, as it turns out, a natural flyer and Madame Hooch immediately demanded I try out for the Quiditch Team next year before she would let me leave for lunch.  
"I cannot believe you" Draco grumbled, walking ahead of us and we all laughed at his sulking.  
"Draco, your acting like this is the end of the world. Who cares if I'm a little smarter than you? I'll help you with whatever you don't understand" I said genuinely and the three of them looked at me in shock.  
"Why would you help me?" Draco asked and I gave him a look that questioned his intelligence.  
"I told you, I've never had friends before, and I believe you have potential to not be terrible" I said lightly and they all considered me, and I remained impassive.  
"Okay. We'll set up an study group after classes" Draco said and we quickly fell back into a rhythm, but unknown to them it was obvious they had just grown a little closer.  
***  
The months leading up to Christmas passed in a blur to the Slytherin Quartet, and as more tile passed they grew closer and became more well known.  
Everyone in Slytherin knew of the potential political influence they had potential for. A Potter, a Malfoy, a Zabini and a Nott; all of those names were very powerful within their world, and to everyone's surprise it appeared the Boy-Who-Lived and the one everyone assumed would be the Lights Golden Boy, was the most dangerous of them all.  
I showed no mercy to anyone who challenged my, or my friends, place in Slytherin, but I never pushed for more power outside my own Year.  
Not yet.  
Sonya had even looked briefly curious during one of my verbal spats with a Third Year, but she didn't appear to have any problem with me.  
"Happy Yuletide" Draco said when I sat beside him at breakfast on the last day of classes.  
"Isn't that not for a few more days?" I yawned and he shrugged.  
"Officially, but Pureblood families normally make it a week long event" he said happily and Blaise slid into the spot on my left, while Theo slid on Draco's left.  
"You can't wait to see what you get for Yule, can you?" Blaise snickered while he loaded up his plate and I remained silent.  
"Of course" Draco smirked and Theo grumbled.  
"My grandfather wants to visit the Crystal Beach House, which means I'll be surrounded by my idiot cousins that always insists on stuffing me with food" he grumbled and my fork clanged on my plate loudly before I covered it with a smile.  
"Have fun" I said and they all studied me.  
"Harry. You've never mentioned any Yule, or the muggles Christmas, celebrations that you've done" Blaise said pointedly and I gave them a relaxed smile.  
"Well, I didn't grow up in a Pureblood household" I teased, but they remained unswayed.  
"Harry" Theo said warningly and my smile dropped as I gave them warning looks.  
"This isn't the place for such unpleasant conversations" I said, only a hint of strain in my voice and their faces flashed with murderous intent before they quickly covered it and my heart warmed knowing they were protective of me.  
"Lets head to Potions, I need to ask Professor Snape about our assignment" Draco said and we finished breakfast casually, then made our way towards the dungeons.  
"Sit" Blaise demanded as they ushered me into a hidden lounge, the fire burned merrily and the plush dark grey couches were comfortable as I sat down.  
"I grew up with my mothers relatives and they were not very nice," I said primly and they all glared at me "my magic didn't make me popular with them, and when I was seven I ran away. I lived on the streets for three years before I was forced back, but it was better. Professor Snape threatened them and so far they haven't bothered me much" I said vaguely and Draco sat beside me.  
"So... you've never gotten presents for Yule" he stated.  
"Or a big dinner, but it doesn't matter. I survived" I said, unknowing to the fact that those words didn't reassure my friends at all.  
"Your coming home with me, and I'm having my mother run every medical spell she can on you. No arguments" Draco said stubbornly and I gave him an exasperated look.  
"Draco, I'm fine" I said firmly and he shook his head.  
"I don't care, your coming home with me. You two can as well" Draco said, and from the way he glared at him they didn't really have a choice.  
"I was planning on staying for the holidays, but if it's okay with the Lord and Lady of the House, I would be honoured" Blaise said firmly and then he and Draco looked at Theo.  
"I'll write grandfather" he said and I gave them all an exasperated look.  
"Guys, I'm serious" I said and they all glared at me until I felt a small grateful smile curving my lips.  
"Now that that's settled, lets go because I really do have to talk to Snape" Draco said and then we got up and made our way towards the Potions classroom.  
***  
When we stepped off the train, the four of us immediately head for two regal looking blondes.  
"Father, Mother, this is Harrison Potter, Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. To his left is Blaise Zabini, Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini. To my right is Theodore Nott, Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Nott" Draco said elegantly, his posture perfectly posed as he looked at his father, waiting for his reply.  
"Heir Potter, Heir Zabini, Heir Nott, I welcome you into my house for the coming holidays" Lucius Malfoy said silkily, his eyes studying me.  
"Thank you, Lord Malfoy" I said, nodding respectfully, which made his lips twitch slightly.  
"We shall be travelling by Port Key" he said, pulling a glove from his pocket and we each took hold before a hook wrapped around my navel and yanked me forewords.  
I grabbed Draco's shoulder as I landed and made sure my face was completely blank as I adjusted to the feeling.  
"I do believe that was the most disgusting sensation I've ever felt" I said disgruntledly and my friends snickered at me.  
"Looks like we've found something your bad at. Magical travelling" Draco said snippily and I rolled my eyes.  
"You excel in your classes, Harrison?" Lucius asked me and I nodded.  
"I'm adequate" I said casually and the three of them all glared at me.  
"Adequate" they all scoffed and I blushed lightly.  
"Come, Harrison, I do believe we have an appointment" Lady Narcissa Malfoy gave me a gentle smile, and suddenly my throats tightened and my stomach dropped.  
I followed silently beside Narcissa as she led me through a series of halls and staircases until we reached a infirmary.  
"Just relax while I cast some diagnostic spells" Narcissa said gently as I hooped up on the bed.  
I noticed how Narcissa was steadily struggling to hide her anger as the spells continued, and I got the feeling the Dursley's had a very real chance of having her show up to dish out a little karma.  
"Alright, Harry, I'm all finished. Now, I'm going to create a potions regime that your going to take for the foreseeable future" she said, her voice like silk over steel.  
"What kind of regime?" I asked warily.  
"Well, you have severe malnutrition, nerve damage and several broken bones or fractures that didn't heal correctly. I'll be giving you potions that will help make you stronger, but you'll have to eat balanced healthy meals" she said sternly and I listened attentively as she explained what potions I would have to take and when.  
By the time she let me leave, it was almost dinner and she lead me to the dinning hall, where the others were talking.  
"You okay?" Draco immediately asked, practically materializing by my side.  
"I'm fine" I shot him a small smile and he wrapped an arm through mine, leading me to the table to sit between him and Blaise, Theo was on Blaise's other side and father on Draco's side, a seat open beside him for Narcissa.  
Dinner started and we all chatted while we ate, and I'm not sure how conversation had turned, but I listened as Narcissa explained about Sirius Black, my godfather who betrayed my parents, who was her cousin.  
I remained impassive, but when Draco changed the subject I was glad, even if it was about Quiditch and I didn't know much about it outside a random pickup game.  
I was laughing at something Blaise said when I noticed Lucius studying me intently again, but I couldn't exactly call him out on it, so I ignored him and continued talking all through dinner.  
By the time the meal was finished, I had thoroughly charmed Narcissa, so that she even gave Lucius a warning glare when she caught him studying me.  
Me, Draco, Blaise and Theo made out way into the informal lounge, tea and some pastries on the table as we began to goof off, teasing and laughing each other until the sun had long since set and we were all exhausted as we curled up on the couch.  
Blaise took up half the space, with me leaned against his chest, Draco under my arm and Theo had managed to crawl into Blaise's arms as we all began to doze off, talking quietly about other Christmases they had had, and when we were all silent for several moments, I opened my mouth and blinked tears out of my eyes.  
"When I was seven, only a few months before I ran away, I made Christmas dinner for the second time. The year before I'd been heavily supervised, but that year I was left alone for small periods of time and I managed to sneak bites of food while I was cooking. When I was finally shoved back in my cupboard, I felt more full than I ever had in my life, and even managed to sneak in a thicker blanket earlier that day. That night was the first time I'd ever gone to sleep both full and warm. It was the best present I'd ever gotten" I said quietly and they all gripped me tightly.  
"Not anymore" Draco growled against my chest and I felt warmth fill me.  
"The Dursley's, they used to tell me that I was a burden, that it was only the ties of blood that they tolerated me and I would never find anyone better than them because I didn't deserve it. But they were wrong. Blood doesn't make family, and I think I've finally found my family" I said softly and we remained silent as we laid on the couch.  
"I've always wanted a brother" Draco whispered into the silence and the three of us shot him a grin.  
"How about three?" Theo teased and we all giggled.  
"Promise we'll always stick together" Blaise said, and I nuzzled his neck.  
"Promise" we all said, clasping our hands together in a circle and I felt our magic hum with content as we fell asleep like that.  
***  
When we woke up, the lounge had been completely redecorated, and a tree in the corner of the room glistened with silver and gold.  
"Happy Yule, Harry" Draco smiled up at me sleepily and I smiled back at him.  
"Happy Yule, Draco" I whispered, feeling as if I would combust with happiness at any moment.  
Neither of us heard a small click as a house elf took a photo of the cozy pile of boys, and then disappeared.  
***  
The days leading up to Yule passed in a blur of festivities, and I was the happiest I had ever been as I threw myself into the wizarding holiday.  
But through everything, I never imagined that I would get more than a few trinkets from my friends, so when I was dragged to the informal lounge in my pyjamas by Draco, with Blaise and Theo sharing my suffering, I was gobsmacked when I seen the towering stack of presents all presented to me as I walked in.  
"Oh" I whispered, my eyes wide in shock as Narcissa rubbed my shoulders.  
"Think of it as us squeezing every Yule you missed into one year" she said gently, and I gave her a warm smile as we all began to open our presents.  
I got a horde of books, a Nimbus 2000 broom, and it seemed an entire department stores worth of clothes.  
"Mother, over compensation is not ladylike" Draco snickered and she ignored him.  
"How are you, dear?" She asked me gently and I smiled at her.  
"Like I have anything I could ever want" I said, looking around me at my newfound family.  
"We're adopting him" Narcissa said quietly to Lucius and he smiled at her.  
"Whatever you want, dearest?" He whispered, looking at her with utmost love and affection, and she smiled at him with the same look as she learnt forwards and kissed him on the lips.  
"Mother! Father!" Draco protested weakly, but I knew he was happy his parents had a moment where they could express their love outside the stiff formal expectations of them.  
It's nice to finally have a family, I thought a few days later when we were on the train heading back to Hogwarts for the second semester.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks after returning from Malfoy Manor were some of the best of my life. Me, Draco, Blaise and Theo were closer than ever, no one challenged us and we were all doing very well in classes.  
But I knew it wouldn't last forever, and I was proven right when I overheard a conversation between a few First Year lions.  
"It's the Philosophers Stone, that's what's in the Third Floor corridor" Hermione Granger, a brilliant if arrogant muggleborn, explained excitedly to her best friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.  
"I wonder why it would come here, I mean, this is still a school" Neville  said, but Ron waved him off.  
"Someone would have to be insane to go against Dumbledore" he said confidently and I rolled my eyes.  
"Of very desperate, which for something that can make you immortal, is a very real possibility" Neville cautioned and I felt my opinion of him go up a few degrees.  
"That's probably why she placed Fluffy there, I mean, you'd need to be very powerful to get through a Cerberus" Hermione said, trying to be quiet but I still heard her.  
A Cerberus?! What the hell was Dumbledore thinking?!  
"Someone's after the stone, their probably waiting to snatch it! Then who knows what they'll do" Ron said worriedly and I rolled my eyes.  
And I suppose three First Year lions were going to stop them, I thought scoldingly.  
"It's probably Snape" Ron growled and I felt my hackles rise.  
Without Snape's threat, return if to the Dursley's could have been potentially lethal.  
"Professor Snape is still a teacher" Hermione scolded and I rolled my eyes as I walked away.  
Later that night, I couldn't get the conversation I overheard out of my head, so I did my own research, and after thinking about it, I came to the obvious conclusion.  
This couldn't be the first time someone was after the stone, and luring someone dangerous to a school of all things? That doesn't sound very smart, and Nicholas Flamel sounds very smart.  
So, either it is all a diversion and it's meant to trap whoever after it, but hay doesn't explain why here of all places.  
Or it's a test. During my first year, a well known and powerful item is brought to the school, luring an unknown dangerous individual towards the same school the Boy-Who-Lived is attending. They didn't know what house I would end up, they might have had suspicions, but no way to know for sure.  
If it's a test, then I'll ace it, but I'm not going to fight whoever is after the stone, especially because it's very likely a former Death Eater who would not be happy with me killing their Master.  
"I think I'm gonna go up to bed" I yawned as I sat in the common room, and my friends gave me suspicious looks as I got up and went to bed.  
I left the curtain open slightly to show me as I relaxed under the covers and then I sent my astral projection to the door outside the Forbidden Corridor.  
I opened the door and looked the Cerberus in the eyes, then I began to sing an old lullaby.  
I might not be the best singer, but it was enough to put the dog to sleep as I opened the trap door, holding a fireball up and immediately noticed the Devils Snare.  
I put the fire out and jumped, using the veins to catch my fall, and then I lit my hands on fire, sending it retreating as I rolled to my feet.  
When I reached the key chamber, it only took a bit of broom work before I selected the right key, twisting it in the lock, the door opened to reveal a life sized chess board.  
I concentrated in the other side of the room, and suddenly my astral projection faded and reappeared past the chess pieces.  
I opened the door and immediately gagged on the stench of rotten eggs and sewage. Standing in the middle of this room was a mountain troll, like the one that had broken into the school earlier in the year, but this one was huge.  
The troll roared, swinging his club at me and I threw fire at him, knocking him across the chamber and I immediately bolted across the room and through the door to the next room.  
Finding the text room was a series of potions and a poem that told you how to get through the flames, I discarded that and stepped through the flames with my own flames wrapping around me protectively.  
I appeared in a chamber with only a mirror standing in the middle of the room.  
I walked over curiously, but when I seen what was there, I felt my breath catch.  
It was a familiar scene, Christmas in Malfoy Manor, we were sitting in the informal lounge talking and laughing, a mountain of wrapping paper around us.  
Lucius and Narcissa were whispering to each other on the love seat and Draco was making faces at me, Theo and Blaise were curled up on the couch, making me and Draco sit on the floor, but in the armchair... in the armchair there was a handsome messy haired man with hazel eyes behind wire rimed glasses, and a beautiful red haired woman with green eyes sat on his lap, looking amused as she regarded me with love.  
My parents.  
I looked at the image for a long time before forcing myself to take a few steps back and assess my situation.  
It was them that I noticed the writing at the top of the mirror.  
The Mirror of Erised.  
Erised. Desire.  
It's not real, I thought, but as I looked at the image of my deepest desire, I couldn't help but think that this scene... it had happened, with the exception of my parents being alive, my life was exactly as I wanted it.  
That thought made me smile, my eyes going to Mirror Harry as he pulled a dark red stone from his pocket, winking at me before slipping it back in his pocket, and I felt a weight settle into my pocket.  
I turned away from the mirror and made my way through the traps, going backwards and took a secret passage from the third floor to the fifth, hiding the stone behind a loose stone in the passageway, and once it was thoroughly hidden, I straightened and my astral projection faded, and I opened my eyes in my bed, the others beginning to fall asleep.  
"So, do you wanna tell me why you lied about being tired?" Draco asked as he plopped himself down on my bed, and I gave him a secret smile.  
"I have a surprise for you guys" I grinned and he laughed.  
"What could you have possibly done while in bed?" He asked and I shot him a mischievous smile.  
"You'll see" I said mysteriously and he huffed as he walked back to his own bed.  
The next morning, a grim faced Dumbledore announced they would be doing a castle wide search, and Draco looked at me in shock when we were on our way to class.  
***  
The rest of the year passed uneventfully, and no one ever found the stones hiding place.  
When the trains were leaving, I 'took a nap' as I sent my astral projection to the stones hiding place, where I had also stashed my Invisibility Cloak, and I moved through the castle to the Owlry, and I sent them both in a package to myself.  
My astral projection faded and I opened my eyes, waiting only a few minutes before the owl I had sent tree through the window and dropped the package in my arms.  
I put the box into the secret compartment of my trunk, shooting my friends a secret smile that they all grit their teeth at, but remained silent.  
"Your coming over during the summer" Draco said, his tone brokered no arguments and I didn't give him any.  
"I'll need to recharge the wards, so I'll have to stay for July, but I'll see you in August" I compromised and he scowled, but nodded in agreement.  
When the train arrived, I made my way over to Lucius and Narcissa, thanking them for their invitation, and then I walked over to the Dursley's on the other side of the platform.  
"Boy" Vernon sneered and I looked at them cooly.  
"I don't believe it's necessary for you to come get me next year, I will figure out my own way" I said, my face completely blank as we walked to the car.  
"None of your freakishness" Vernon snarled and I rolled my eyes.  
"I was talking about a bus. Fun fact, my father, who you've told me is a useless drunk, is actually nobility and filthy rich. And you can't touch one bit of it because of the way you treated me you forfeited Guardian Rights, and proclaimed me emancipated" I smiled sweetly at them as I let that sink in.  
"How rich?" Petunia demanded.  
"Multiple-mansions-and-a-ballroom-full-of-jewels rich. You could have had access to that, but because of your treatment of me, you can't touch it" I taunted and they were steaming mad during the entire drive back to Privet Drive.  
"We can't touch it, but you can give it to us" Vernon sneered at me when we walked inside.  
"Only if I press for emancipation, which I have every right to, but something tells me you don't want that. Because if I were emancipated, nothing could stop me from using my magic on you lot" I sneered and they leaned back fearfully as I strode past them and to the ladder leading up to the attic.  
***  
The summer started off roughly, with the Dursley's trying to lock me upstairs, but I would just send my Astral Form down to unlock it, and Vernon trying to intimidate him, but I just started making pig noises at him.  
I didn't much care what they thought though, because I was spending the day in a whirlwind of private tutors assessing me and then teaching me the mundane curriculum I had missed out on.  
And I spent my evenings studying the Book of Secrets, starting with my family history, then the different species in this world, and which ones to avoid.  
I adapted what I knew from Potions when looking at the Wiccan Potions, because the principals were the same, it was just different ingredients and different effects.  
My birthday was approaching faster and faster as I struggled to catch up to everything I had missed, and to my relief a week before my birthday I wrote my 'exams' and was given work to complete gradually through the year, so I would never have to do this again.  
"Thanks for your help, Max" I sighed as I handed him a couple grand in muggle cash.  
"It was my pleasure, trust me" the teenager grinned as he took the money and I left, waving goodbye to his mother on my way out.  
I had just fallen back onto my bed when I heard a pop and suddenly Draco, Blaise and Theo leapt on top of me, making me groan as elbows and knees bruised in in their scramble to hug me.  
"Happy Birthday!" Draco beamed and I groaned.  
"My birthday is tomorrow!" I protested and they shook their head and pointed at the clock which clearly stated it was midnight.  
Why am I friends with these people? I wonder to myself as they all began to chat about their summer and I added in my own comments every now and again, but mostly I just listened to my friends talk, and then when everything was silent, I noticed the Book of Secret was out and I found myself considering my friends.  
There's no doubt I trust them, but can they handle this secret? I'd heard there was a fierce rivalry between Wizards and Wiccans.  
"Hey, guys. Promise not to freak out" I said anxiously and they all immediately looked at me worriedly.  
"What is it?" They asked and then I orbed across the attic.  
"I'm a Wiccan" I said blankly and they gaped at me.  
"No way" they all whispered and I blushed.  
"I found out I was seven, and I accidentally unbound my powers. I couldn't control my abilities and I knew I had to get out before the Durlsey's noticed" I said and the looked dumbstruck.  
"Whoa. So, you have two types of magic, Wizard and Wiccan, which means you have the potential to be more powerful than anyone" Blaise whispered and they all starred at me in shock.  
"Anyway, I didn't really know all that much  about this side of me until recently, so I wanted to tell you before we're back at Hogwarts" I said nervously and Draco walked over to me and hugged me.  
"This doesn't change anything, we're still family and I'm glad you told me" Draco said against my shoulder and I hugged him tightly.  
"Thanks" I sighed into his neck and Blaise and Theo pressed against either side of us.  
"So, does you being Wiccan have something to do with The Package?" Theo asked curiously and instantly all three of them had pulled back and were looking at me excitedly.  
"Yes" I mused and they glared at me when I said nothing else.  
"Well?" Draco demanded and I laughed.  
"One day after Christmas, I overheard Granger, Weasley and Longbottom in the library. Apparently the reason the Third Floor Corridor was forbidden was because they were hiding something there. The teachers each set up a trap, which I got through easily, and at the end was none other than the Philosophers Stone" I said and they were struck silent as they gaped at me.   
"You mean... Nicholas Flamel's Stone of Immortality?!" Theo demanded and I nodded.  
"I liberated it from its cage and have it here. I was deciding what to do with it, but decided to give it back to Flamel in return for a favour. I was thinking of selling it, but it's invaluable and without out it returned by the end of the summer, Flamel and his wife will die" I said and they all considered that.  
"What kind of favour? Because this could be considered a Blood Debt" Blaise said seriously and I considered it.  
"I don't know, I'm thinking of asking for a book, a very old and powerful book that he might not even have" I said, considering it and they looked intrigued, but I didn't elaborate.  
"When are you going to make the deal?" Blaise asked and I shrugged.  
"I sent a letter asking for a parlay, where I'll give him my offer, and he'll have a chance to accept or reject it. If he does, I'll sell it and ask for 20 percent of all the profits it produces" I said and they whistled as one.  
"That has the potential to be a lot of gold" Draco said and I nodded.  
"Either way I get something, but I would prefer the book and a clear conscience" I said honestly and they all teased me as we made our way back to the couch where I slept.  
We talked well into the night, and it was nearing three am when we finally all fell asleep in a heap on the floor.  
***  
For my birthday, I ate a small intimate brunch with my family, and then Narcissa dragged me shopping for he afternoon, which I actually loved more than I should have.  
When we got back, I was pulled outside where the four of us flew around and passed around a Quaffle.   
At four, Narcissa called us in and ordered us to get ready for the party they were throwing in my celebration, and I complained lightly about not wanting to spend much energy on him, but the glare he's given him had him quickly going to change.  
After the party, which every Pureblood family or important Ministry personnel in Magical Britain, and some foreign dignitaries, attended, the four of us were practically dead on our feet as we dragged ourselves into my room, were we all collapsed on my bed.  
The weeks following my birthday were spent being pulled in a thousand different directions.  
Narcissa had claimed me as her shopping buddy, Lucius had taken me under his tutelage to teach me the ways of politics, Draco was determined for both of us to make the Quiditch team this year, Blaise wanted me to make him my triple chocolate brownies at every moment, and Theo was pestering me to help him study.  
Added with my own study schedule and trying to negotiate with Flamel, I barely had time for small things like sleeping and eating.  
"I do believe that conducts our business" I couldn't help but yawn as I tossed Flamel his stone and he slid over the book.  
"I don't know why you needed the book, no one can open it" Flamel said stiffly and I saved him off tiredly.  
"And remember your vow not to tel anyone who I am" I reminded and he rolled his eyes.  
"The Boy-Who-Lived is a thief, I can understand why you'd not want that to get out" he scowled and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I didn't steal it to use it, I stole it because I'm not an idiot. This can't be the first time someone was after it, but you decide to take it to Hogwarts during my First Year? No. I'm not that gullible" I said irritably and he studied me.  
"Dumbledore asked it of me as a favour I owed him" Flamel revealed and I scowled.  
"He wants me to be his Golden Boy, and I am not having it. I'm sorry about stealing your property, but I'm not being sucked into some grand battle with some Death Eater who wants to kill me" I scoffed and Flamel snickered.  
"I'll forgive you, seeing as you did return it unharmed and didn't ask much in return" he conceded and I relaxed.  
"Good, because I get the feeling your enemies don't live long" I said and he laughed.  
"I like you, Mr. Potter. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask" he said and then he disappeared in a flash of light.  
Returning to Malfoy Manor, I practically fell into my bed and threw a shoe at Draco when he peeked into my room.  
"Do you want to-" he began, then tried as he sucked the shoe.  
"I. Want. To. Sleep" I growled and he shoved the shoe back in my room before closing the door and I collapsed back, the book hidden under my pillow as I drifted into a heavy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Second Year started, I had a bad feeling that something bad would happen, and at first my fears were irrelevant because nothing interesting happened.  
The politics in Slytherin wouldn't really hit until Third Year, before that all minor slights were ignored, but afterwards things had a tendency to get messy.  
I remained in the middle that year, and so did my friends, though Draco had been frustrated when I didn't make a move, but last year had been observation and this year was collection.  
I was coasting down the middle, collecting blackmail and allies alike, and on Halloween, or All Hallows' Eve as Draco told me to call it, I was manipulating a Third Year into putting his foot farther down his mouth as Sonya walked over.  
"So your saying Herbology shouldn't have a Mastery" I smiled innocently as she walked by.  
"It's a weak subject, it's basically a supporting Potions subject" he sneered down at me.  
"Hmm, and I suppose you think those who have worked for those masteries haven't really accomplished anything" I smiled and he glared at me.  
"Obviously" he scoffed and Sonya's eyes narrowed as she turned to us.  
"How convenient that the Anderson's have a legacy of Herbology Masters, and that is how we started our fortune" Sonya purred and I watched the colour drain from the pompous asshole with internal delight.  
"Uhh" he trailed off unintelligently and I couldn't help the slight twisting of my lips as I faced Draco.  
"And what a coincidence that Riley," Draco nodded at my victim "made that comment about Black's and inbreeding" he mused and I smirked.  
"That was him? Well, that wasn't very nice of him" I smiled angelically and Draco rolled his eyes fondly at me.  
"Protective bastard" he grumbled as he turned back to his food, but I could see the small smile on his face.  
When we were on our way back to the Common Room, Sonya slid in beside me.  
"That was very impressive, Potter. You made Riley look like he was as intelligent as a flea, deflected the attention of the take down to me so you kept your neutral position, and avenged your Malfoy friend" she gave me a assessing look.  
"I want no part of your power, by the time I make my move you will be graduated" I said calmly, tilting my head slightly as I assessed her mood.  
Curious, not hostile. She doesn't fear me, but she may want me as a future ally.  
"So I concluded, but your interesting, I'll be keeping an eye on you-" Sonya was cut off by shrieking.  
"What's happened?" I demanded of Theo as he ran over.  
"Someone petrified Filch's cat, there was a message above it: 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware'. What do you think?" He asked quietly and I pondered that.  
"Chamber of Secrets was Slytherin's secret chambers, genius name I know, and it won't take long until others figure it out. That means someone is trying to frame Slytherin, and badly, so it's probably someone young, I'd say Fourth Year and bellow. Not muggleborn because they wouldn't know the story" I assessed and Sonya looked impressed.  
"Your right, that was very impressive" she gave me a smile and walked away to rejoin her friends.  
"What did you do?" Blaise and Theo both demanded as Draco walked up.  
"You. Follow" Draco demanded and we split away from the others to go to The Lounge.  
"What did you hear?" I asked as we all sat down.  
"Parkinson threatened all the mudbloo-the muggleborns" he quickly corrected when he seen my glare.  
My mother was a muggleborn, and I didn't tolerate the slur in front of me, which they had all learnt the hard way.  
"What did she say?" I groaned, rubbing the centre of my forehead.  
"'Your next, mudbloods' and then Dumbledore ordered everyone back to their Common Rooms. What does this mean?" He asked worriedly and I considered this.  
"It means my feeling about this year was right, things are about to get complicated" I said grimly, and they all looked to me for a plan.  
Since when did I become the leader, I grumbled internally. Probably somewhere between telling them I'm part Wiccan and manipulating most the Third and Fourth Years like chess pieces this year.  
***  
Soon after the reveal about the Chamber of Secrets, we were all distracted by the first Quiditch game of the year, Slytherin vs Gryfindor at that, and since both all four of us made the team, we were practically drowning in the practices.  
Marcus Flint was Keeper and Captain of the team, and I was pretty sure he was crazy after the third six hour practice of the week.  
Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey were returning Chasers, they were practiced and coordinated, if not as fast or graceful as the Gryfindor Chasers. Draco had joined them to complete the trio, and where they were practiced, he was very fast, not spread to dive to catch the ball and caught onto the plays quickly.  
Theo and Blaise were the beaters, and while neither was overly strong, they both had good reflexes and better aim, added with the fact that they worked seamlessly together, not as well as the Weasley Twins, but better than most pairs.  
And I completed the team as Seeker, and I was the best out of all the other candidates, having an affinity for being on a broom and Flint had gotten a particularly excited look after seeing me completing a series of complicated dives smoothly and efficiently.  
"Half their team are Second Years" someone scoffed when we all walked in and I ignored them, heading for the table.  
"Why didn't you stop to play?" Draco pouted teasingly and I laughed at him.  
"Because in a few hours they'll see what these Second Years can do. We might not win, but we'll learn and grow" I said, perfectly calm as I scooped eggs onto my plate, eating light so I wouldn't be full during the match.  
Blaise and Theo followed my lead, but Draco barely ate, drinking liquids though, and wouldn't budge no matter how much we probed.  
"You catch that snitch as soon as you can, I'm not sure how long we'll last" Fitch said to me as we were leaving the locker rooms.  
"Aye aye Captain" I said teasingly as I walked over to the pitch and he looked confused, but he walked ahead of me like he hadn't stopped to tell me something.  
When the balls were released, I was instantly on my broom and flying high, tuning out the commentary as I circled the pitch.  
I spotted Blaise and Theo batting a bludger gracefully, their range wasn't the best, but they always hit their mark.  
Draco was weaving past the others, catching the Quaffle and scoring.  
Sometimes he got it past Wood, and most the time he didn't, which meant the Gryfs were leading by nearly fifty points.  
"Catch the snitch" Flint scowled as he flew past me and I went higher, spreading my magic out around me and focusing my eyes on the game bellow.  
I found the snitch after only a minute, and then I reentered the game, keeping an eye on the snitch as I slowly drifted closer. When I was close enough, I dropped nearly seventy feet, practically free falling, flattening myself to my broom and then taking off, swiping the snitch from the air as a bludger slammed into my side, shattering my ribs and throwing me to the ground.  
The team were instantly on the ground, circling me and Draco found the snitch in my hand.  
"We won, someone go rub it in the lions face. Blaise, Theo, help me carry him to the infirmary" Draco ordered and they complied, the two Chasers and Keeper swaggering over to the Gryfindors, bragging about their win and making subtle threats towards the Weasley Twins.  
"Ugh. Why did I want to play this game again?" I complained as my friends helped me to the infirmary.  
"Because your an amazing Seeker and love to fly" Draco said casually as they laid me in a bed.  
"Right" I sighed as Madame Pomfrey drew down on me and I lost consciousness.  
***  
I woke up several times through the night, my friends pressed in on me on all sides, Blaise on my left, Theo on my right, Draco between my legs with his head on my stomach.  
We were in the same position when I was woken up by Madame Pomfrey opening my curtains.  
"I told those boys to go back to their rooms" she sighed, looking slightly frazzled as she cast her spells on my ribs.  
"Yeah, they wouldn't listen" I snickered and she rolled her eyes fondly.  
"Well, your free to go. Your broken rib punctured a lung, but I fixed it easily and your free to go to breakfast, though take it easy for a few days" she ordered and I nodded.  
"Yes, ma'am" I smiled and she looked at me fondly.  
"Go on, Mr. Potter, I don't want to see you here again. And take your protectors with you" she teased, turning away and I elbowed both Theo and Blaise in the gut, making them groan as they woke up.  
"Go to breakfast while I wake the beast" I teased, looking down at a sleeping Draco and they both wished me luck before leaving to change their robes before breakfast.  
I nudged Draco, but he just mumbled incoherently and his hands gripped my hips tightly as he snuggled into me and I had to hold back a laugh.  
"Draco. Draco. Drake, it's time to wake up" I pestered, yanking him up and throwing him into the space Theo had abandoned.  
"'Arry!" Draco growled, opening slit eyes to glare at me balefully.  
"Come on, don't make me get the water jug" I gave him a teasing smile as I leant into his face and suddenly his face flushed red and he sat up quickly.  
"Shut up" he grumbled as he stomped away and I laughed at his back.  
I followed behind the grumpy blonde, and all the other Slytherin's snickered when they seen the normally put together Malfoy practically sulking as he went up to our room.  
"He's not a morning person" I said amusedly when Sonya raised an eyebrow at me, and she chuckled before turning back to her friends.  
I showered and dressed in my robes, brushing my hair futilely, and brushed my teeth before joining Theo and Blaise in waiting for Draco to finish his pampering.  
When he returned, looking collected and elegant, we walked down to the common room and people looked at Draco in a new light, which made him blush lightly, and it actually looked kinda cute on him.  
The thought made me blush slightly as I looked away slightly.  
"Lets go, I'm starving" I told the others and they practically huddled me tot eh Great Hall, throwing half the food towards me.  
"I said I'm hungry, not that I've turned into a whale!" I protested as they tried to feed me a third helping, and a few people laughed at my suffering.  
"Lets head to Potions before we're late" Blaise said, looking at the other two in amusement as they tried to sneak food into my bag.  
"Lets" I said gratefully, taking the food out, and making our way towards the dungeons.  
"So, did you hear about the First Year Gryfindork who got petrified? Everyone's freaking out now" Draco said seriously as we walked and I considered that.  
"A muggleborn, their starting small. Testing the waters so to speak" I mused and they considered that.  
"You think they'll move onto Purebloods and Halfbloods?" Blaise asked and I shook my head.  
"No, attacking a Pureblood, especially any of you guys, who bring attention to them they wouldn't want. I'm a different story" I said, and they stiffened.  
"You think they'll-" Theo began worriedly and I waved their worry off.  
"No, I'm too high profile at the moment. My Boy-Who-Lived status will make me too dangerous, and if their framing Slytherin, they won't attack one of our own" I said resolutely.  
"That's a positive at least. I don't suppose your going to let this go?" Draco asked drily and I shook my head.  
"I want to, believe me, but I've got a bad feeling that if I do, a lot of people could die. I'm not sure what I could do though, it's not like I can do much" I said before we walked into the Potions classroom.  
"The Duelling Club is meeting next week, will we be going?" Theo asked me as we took our seats.  
"Yes. Despite its less than savoury instructor, we'll make an appearance" I said, a small sneer twisting my lips and they wee amused.  
They were well aware of my hatred of our current Defence Professor. Lockhart was a pompous fool and he had made the mistake of telling me to flaunt my parents death. I had lost my temper in the middle of class, calling him a few choice names, lost fifty points and made him cry. All in under ten minutes.  
"Good, because I have a few spells I'd like to use on our illustrious professor" Draco grinned darkly and we all matched him.  
"Good point" I mused.  
***  
To no ones surprise, the Duelling Club ended badly, but to my dissatisfaction, it wasn't because Lockhart had to be taken to the infirmary, it was because of me.  
Well, me and Draco, I amended silently as I starred at the disaster in front of me.  
What disaster? Well, it all began rather positive, with Snape showing up to help out, and he sent Lockhart to his ass, which made me cheer, much to my friends amusement.  
But when people began to pair up to duel, that's when things went sour. Draco was set up with Ron Weasley and when Draco cast his spell Serpensortia, also known as the snake summoning spell, and Weasley panicked, sending an Expelliarmus, or a disarming spell, at the snake and sent the furious, and highly venomous towards Draco.  
It had been about to attack him, when suddenly I was in front of him, unearthly hisses pouring from my lips as I ordered the snake to back away.  
And that's where my disaster landed me, with everyone starring at me in shock and a snake waiting patiently for my next order.  
"Professor, would you mind vanishing the snake?" I asked politely of Snape and he vanished the snake with a wave of his wand, giving me a hard assessing look before jerking his head towards Theo and Blaise.  
"Get out of here, Potter, I'll be talking to you about this later" he ordered and I lead my four shocked friends out of the silent room, with small whispers beginning to build as I left, rumours about me being the Heir of Slytherin followed me out.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Theo dudes when we entered The Lounge.  
"Because at first I didn't know what it meant, but over the summer I read about it and found that it was commonly associated with Dark Lords and I really didn't want that getting out" I said calmly and they grumbled, but conceded to my point.  
"What are we gonna do? People think your the Heir of Slytherin now" Blaise said and suddenly I had an armful of blonde as Draco squeezed me tightly.  
"I'm sorry my screw up cost you your secret" he mumbled guiltily and I rubbed his back.  
"It's okay, Drake" I said and he pulled back embarrassedly, collecting himself once more.  
"What do we do know?" He sighed and I rubbed my forehead.  
"We plan for everything, and we keep going" I said resolutely as we all sat on the couches.  
***  
The year got steadily worse, and as the four of us began to look into what could be causing the petrification, our reputations became tainted.  
I continued as I always had, but it was increasingly difficult as more people were petrified and the school was essentially put on lockdown.  
It didn't take me long to discover it was a Baskilst, and that Moaning Myrtle was the person killed last time the Chamber had been opened, so the entrance was somewhere in her bathroom, but I was worried the Heir would soon get bored of petrifaction and as the year turned to a close, I was concerned we wouldn't find out who the Heir was before summer.  
And then the youngest Weasley was taken down and I knew it wouldn't be long until one of her brothers followed her down idiotically. And of course they thought I did it, so they would come to me.  
"Where's my sister?!" Ron Weasley snarled as he pushed me against the wall, disrupting the follow of the halls and everyone looked over at us.  
"That's it," I exhaled sharply as I handed Draco my bag and then I turned to Ron "for the last time, I'M NOT THE BLOODY HEIR OF SLYTHERIN! JUST BECAUSE I CAN TALK TO SNAKES DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO KILL ALL THE MUGGLEBORNS! BLOODY HELL, YOUR SUCH A BLOODY MORON! MY OWN MOTHER WAS A MUGGLEBORN, WHY WOULD I WANT TO KILL THEM?! I AM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU LOT THINKING JUST BECAUSE I HAVE AN ABILITY I WAS BLOODY BORN WITH THAT I WANT TO KILL EVERYONE! FOR FUCKS SAKE, I'M TWELVE, I DON'T WANT A BODYCOUNT BIGGER THAN I AM!" I yelled, my face flushed in rage and my green eyes were emerald fire as I finally lost my temper and let out all my anger and frustration on Ron Weasley, firing insults rapidly at him, insulting everything from his attitude to his manners to his hair, and by the time I had blown through my temper tantrum, Ron was shaking and I had collected an audience.  
None of the teachers had even tried to get close to me, and the only reason I stopped was because Draco set a hand on my shoulder.  
"Harry, your making a very big scene" Draco murmured and I took several deep breaths, still fuming and Blaise rubbed my back, Theo hovering close by and eventually I managed to calm down enough.  
"That was inappropriate; your distraught over your sisters likely death and taking it out on the most popular candidate. I apologize for losing my temper" I said through my teeth, my eyes still sparked with fury, but I calmed down enough to walk with my friends toward Charms, which we were late for now.  
"I haven't seen you loose it like that, not even after what Lockhart said in class" Blaise said worriedly and I took a deep breath.  
"That caught me by surprise and pissed me off, this has been building for months and I kind of just exploded" I said calmly, trying to breath deeply and by the time we reached the Charms classroom, I was completely calm again, though embarrassed about my breakdown.  
"This is gonna be a long class" Draco sighed when everyone just started at us instead of listening to Flitwicks lesson.  
***  
Later that night, I sent my Astral Form to the Second Floor Girls Bathroom, finding the snake on the sink, and used Parseltongue to open the passageway.  
Because I wasn't real, just an illusion, I didn't need to avoid contact with the Baskilst, so I wasn't afraid as I summoned the stairs, and used a mix of fire and cleaning charms to clean away the grime and dust as I went.  
I shuddered as I disintegrated the bones along the entrance hall, then I continued through to where I could sense a dark murky magic growing.  
I arrived in the chamber to see Ginny comatose on the ground, an astral projection of a handsome dark haired boy and a giant baskilst in front of me.  
"Circle Almighty, you are huge" I said to the Baskilst in parseltongue and the boy turned to me.  
"I wasn't sure you were stupid enough to come" he sneered at me and I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Well, if she dies then the school is closed and that just doesn't work for me" I said casually, and then I looked the baskilst in the eyes and smiled at her.  
"You can look at her" the boy whispered, looking shocked and I turned my smile onto him.  
"I survived a Killing Curse, of course I can look at her" I scoffed at him, making him recoil in shock, but that was nothing to when I threw a wave of fire at him, throwing him across the chamber and that's when I see the diary.  
That was the murky dark feeling I could sense, and it was what linked Weasley and the boy.  
"So, who exactly are you?" I asked as I walked in, picking the diary up.  
"I'm Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, and that item in your hand isn't the only one of its kind. And as long as they exist, I can return and I promise you won't survive me a second time" he sneered at me, his confidence returned and I snorted.  
"Right, and what is this item called?" I asked curiously.  
"A Horcrux, I don't expect you to know-" he said smugly and I rolled my eyes.  
"Horcrux, or Soul Jar, is a price of soul that is separated to prevent death. It's ineffective because it may keep you from moving on, but what good is it if your jut wandering the earth as a shade of yourself? Doesn't seem worth it, especially when it has such an obvious weakness" I said casually and he glared at me.  
"What kind of twelve year of are you?" He demanded and I smirked at him.  
"The powerful kind" I said and then I tossed the diary in the Baskilts mouth and she gagged as she chewed it.  
"No!" Tom shrieked and I smiled as the dark magic faded, along with Tom's projection and a little colour returned to Weasley's face as I picked her up in my arms.  
"Harry Potter?" She whispered as I stepped back into the bathroom, the entrance closing behind me.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do, Ginerva, but first I believe you should see your family, they are very worried about you" I said and she passed out before she could respond.


End file.
